Hermione's Temper and Cover up
by SigmaStar79
Summary: What happens when Hermione catches Luicus Malfoy threatening Professor Dumberdore. HEHE read and find out lol


Hermione's Temper and Cover up

By SIgmastar79

AN: I hate writer's block :( So while im dealing with that little annoyance, i decided to write a different story in hopes it will kick start me writting the next chapter of my other story "Bangs Head against Wall hard and doing so several times" Enjoy and remember i own nothing!

Hermione was so embaressed. Once again she had tried to warn Harry and Ron not to go sneak off with the cloke and visit the kitchens. But no, they had to go and drag her with them. After a not so quick excursion to the kitchens, they had been heading back to the tower when they ran into Dumberdore and Mr. Malfoy. Hermione had known Mr. Malfoy was a cruel man but she refused to stand by and hear him verbally attack the Headmaster. So, in sensible fashion, she did the same to him as she did to Professor Snape in her first year.

She Set his robes on fire.

The iggornant man had screamed like a girl and she surprised the boys by dragging them in a alcove and then placed a slicencing charm on her shoes before telling them to run back to the common room because she had a plan. Both boys grinned and followed Hermione's train of thought before pretending to run past her. What they wanted to do was see what Hermione had up her sleeve.

Hermione ran around the corner and faking shock at seeing Mr. Malfoy on fire, quickly yelled out the charm to douse him in fire, putting the flames out but also soaking him in the process.

"Oh dear I didn't get here in time. They did it again" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Who did what" Luicus sneered and Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose as if she was aggraviated.

"Someone snuck into our commonroom and doused several of the 4th year boys with some sort of sticky goo. Harry came and got me and while i was able to get Ginny to help clean up the mess while I told the boys to clean up, i went out searching for the pranksters as a prefect. I was guessing it must be some of the younger Ravenclaws since they did seem so upset after we trouced them so throughly this afternoon."

"Wonderful deduction Miss Granger." Dumberdore said with a smirk. "I'm I to believe you thought them somewhere around this vincity?"

"Yes sir they don't seem to have to common sence to run quitely. I on teh other hand took a page from Professor Sanpe and placed a slicencing charm to my shoes so they couldn't hear me come up on them. I heard someone giggling then run in this direction, but before I arrived I heard someone shout and scream. It was quite a surprise to see a grown man on fire."

Harry and Ron snuck around the two men and ron set of a wordless charm to make a suit of armor fall down across the stairwell and a floor up. When they heard Hermione growl, they slicenced their own shoes and ran for the common room to warn a few of the boys to play along while Hermione cleaned up the mess they had found themselves in.

"Blasted!" Hermione growled and went to take off after the supected prankster if it wasn't for a strong hand yanking her back.

"I Believe I will go fetch the dunderheads Miss Granger" Professor Snape said as he yanked her back towards him. "You should head off towards your commonroom. Professors McGongall and the Headmaster will arrive shortly to talk with you"

"Thank you sir" Hermione said repectfully as she nodded towards both Dumberdore and Mr. Malfoy before running quickly towards Gyrfindor Tower. She wasnt't tp surprised to find 6 very wet boys and two giggling girls in the common room when she arrived. After Ginny explained how Harry had woke everone up and brough snacks, everyone had pitched in to help. Ginny and Pavarti had doused the room with water and then doused the boys for good measure. Harry, Ronald, Shemus, Dean, Martin and Gravis were all smiling and covered in red and gold blankets. When Professors McGongall, Snape and the Headmaster entered the room, the two older Gryfindors found the scene highly amusing.

"Well, at least you are all cleaned up!" Mcgongall said in a tiff. "But I want to know why I wasn't notified we had a intruder."

"That was my fault" Hermione said. "I knew you weren't feeling well this evening at dinner and we were trying not to distrub you. I had planned to find the pranksters and take them to the Headmaster."

"Is the mess at least cleaned up?" the older woman asked with a sour look upon her face. She was shocked when Hermione waved her wand and a waste baket and a cool rag flew into the room and towards teh older professor. Hermione only smiled and it made McGongall smile as well.

"Thank you my dear"

"You are very welcome. Please sit ma'am, i would hate for you to grow more ill."

"No I'll be fine. 100 hundred points to you Miss Granger for thinking quickly on your feet."

"Thank you ma'am" Hermione said as Professor Snape came down the commonroom steps holding a Ravenclaw scarf.

"It seems Miss Granger wasn't far off her mark" Severus said as he handed teh scarf to Dumberdore. "I found this by the top steps by the boy's dorm."

"Very good Severus, I shall go talk to Filius." Dumberdore. "And 50 points to Miss Granger for protecting the school and it's Professors"

Hermione only blushed at the Headmaster's wink as both men left the common room. She knew by the twinkle in his eye that he meant her setting Malfoy on fire and not helping a Sick Minevera McGongall. She really was embaressed at the situations her two best friends got her into sometime.

She really needed to know better.


End file.
